Order of the Phoenix Karaoke
by hpstarkness1
Summary: Takes place after the triwizard tournament. After a depressing summer, the twins decide to put the cheer back by hosting the first ever OOTP karaoke night!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the events of the Tri-wizard tournament things were a bit bleak at headquarters. Everyone tried to keep an upbeat attitude but as the summer went on that cheeriness was diminishing, but what no one knew was that the twins had come up with a plan to bring the cheer back.

The twin's main reason to bring the cheer back was because of a certain black hair, green-eyed wizard. They knew the events of last year weighed heavily on their honorary brother and they wanted to bring his fire back. They witnessed how each day the happiness and hope in his eyes were slowly going away, and honest that scared them. They and including Ron and Hermoine tried to cheer up Harry with everything they could think of and nothing worked. But they still had one more trick up their sleeves.

"Professor Dumbledore" George called out.

"May we speak with you?" Fred put in.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked with the ever-present twinkle in his eye. He had noticed the change over the summer and he knew that f anyone could cheer someone up it would be the twins. This is why he never expelled them for their pranks because they reminded him of the marauders.

"We have something you may be interested to hear" George said with a mischievous look in his eyes

"Yes it will certainly bring back the cheer" Fred said with the same identical look as his twin.

"Don't worry I'll get everyone to be ready, by tomorrow i'm guessing?" Dumbledore replied with a wink.

"How…how did you know?" Fred asked shocked

"Ya we haven't told anybody our plans at ALL?" George whispered fiercely.

"Ah, I've been around long enough and I've been a headmaster for quite some time. Don't you think I would've picked up on some things by now?" Dumbledore told them with a humor filled smile.

"Now I think you guys have some work to be ready for the meeting tomorrow." Dumbledore stated.

"Why yes I think we do, Gred what do you say?"

"Why yes we do Feorge." The twins stated with identical looks of joy mixed with mischief because they already had something amazing planned.

** The next night…**

**Harry POV**

Harry sat staring at the ceiling of the room. He still felt massive amounts of guilt for letting Cedric die. My entire fault…. all my fault…if only I hadn't asked him to take the cup…my fault. He knew he shouldn't think like that but he couldn't help it. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Cedric's face and being left at the Dursley's with no outside communication hurt him terribly.

"Well at least I'm here now." Harry murmured to himself but not exactly succeeding in cheering himself up.

"Pup?" Sirius called softly. Harry jumped, caught up in his emotional turmoil didn't even hear Sirius come in.

"Yes?" Harry replied after calming down his racing heart. He was glad that he could spend some time with his godfather. He missed him terribly during all those miserable nights at the Dursley's.

"Dumbledore wants us all downstairs, says he has an important thing to tell us" Sirius replied while looking at Harry. Sirius could tell not all was right with his godson and knew that past events must be weighing heavily, all he knows is Dumbledore better have good news and nothing that will make Harry even the tiniest bit sadder.

"Oh really? Wonder what it could be" Harry asked aloud, curious as to what Dumbledore is up to now.

"I don't know but everyone else is already down there so we better hurry" Sirius replied as they started to make their way downstairs.

Harry stared around in wonder after entering the kitchen. In place of all the chairs and the table there was a giant stage and rows of chairs. Seated in the chairs were all the Weasley's including Bill and Charlie who were visiting for the summer, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Hermoine, Dumbledore, and surprisingly Professor Mcgonnagal?

Harry took a seat by Ron while Sirius went to sit next to Remus.

"Do you know what's going on?" Harry questioned

"No but the twins seem pretty excited, I don't know if we should be excited or worried." Ron replied and they both chuckled lightly.

Harry about to reply paused when he noticed Fred and George walk up onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman may we have your attention please" George said in a mock stage voice. Everyone else paused their conversations and looked up at the two.

"We would like to present the very first karaoke night!" Fred announced much to everyone's shock.

"You have got to be kidding me" Percy muttered angrily the only reason he was even here was because the minister wanted information and this sounded just ridiculous.

"Now Percy I think it's a wonderful idea" Arthur said realizing the reason behind this and so did everyone else when they saw Harry's face. Harry's eyes were lit up with a soft interest and that's all they needed to see in order to agree to this.

"Excellent so we will draw names and then that person can pick whatever song they wish" Fred explained excitedly, he cant believe how well it went to get everyone to agree!

"Now first up is…**RON**!"

**(A/N:this is my first solo fanfiction please read and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: For all of you that reviewed the last chapter, thanks so much! I'm going to try my hardest to update every couple or so days. A big thanks goes to Countrygirl23418 and brookguitar who were among the first to leave a review, i really do appreciate reviews so please leave one! As another disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or the characters.)**

**Chapter 2**

"_ME_!" Ron gulped nervously, he didn't even know if he could sing!

"Oh Ronald I'm sure you'll be great" Hermione told him, making Ron blush.

Harry smirked when he saw the blush, he knew Ron fancied Hermione and would do everything to impress her.

"Okay, I can do this...i can do this...i hope i can do this." Ron mumbled continuously, summoning up his Gryffindor courage as he walked up onto the stage.

"Oh brother dear were sure you'll do fine, now what song do you pick?" Fred asked, while swinging an arm over Ron's shoulders.

"I choose _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz." Ron whispered to them. The music filled the room and lights magically appeared, until Ron was left standing in a solo light. Ron glanced at Hermione and seeing her smile at him was all he needed to start singing.

**Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it.**

**I tried to be chill bout you're so hot that I melted **

**I fell right through the cracks **

**Now I'm trying to get back **

Everyone was shocked. Ron had an amazing voice! Harry though new that this song was especially for Hermione and hoped that after this they'd _finally_ get together.

** Before the cool dawn run out**

**I'll be giving it my bestest **

**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention **

**I reckon, it's again my turn **

**To win some or learn some **

**So I won't hesitate**

**No more, no more **

**It cannot wait **

**I'm yours **

When singing this Ron looked at Hermione and she sat there in awe and blushed when she realized this was for her. She smiled at him and nodded slightly making Ron grin madly.

** We'll open your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free **

**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. **

**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family **

**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved. **

**So I won't hesitate **

**No more, no more **

**It cannot wait, **

**I'm sure. **

**There's no need to complicate. **

**Our time is short. **

**This is our fate, **

**I'm yours. **

**Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear **

**And I will nibble your ear **

Ron blushed profusely at this part and everyone let quiet snickers out, as this greatly amused them.

**I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer **

**But my breath fogged up the glass **

**And so I drew a new face and I laughed **

**I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason **

**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. **

**It's what we aim to do. **

**Our name is our virtue. **

**But I won't hesitate **

**No more, no more **

**It cannot wait. **

**I'm yours. **

**Well, open your mind and see like me, **

**Open up your plans and damn you're free. **

**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.**

**So please don't, please don't, please don't…. **

**There's no need to complicate.**

**'Cause our time is short. **

**This oh, this oh, this is our fate.**

**I'm yours. **

**Oh, I'm yours **

**Oh, I'm yours **

**Oh, oh **

**Baby, do you believe, I'm yours? **

**You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours." **

At that last note Hermoine ran up to the stage and kissed him and the room erupted into cheers and you could hear Harry scream "Finally!" while everyone else laughed. Everyone was happy for them, but they were most happy that Harry's eyes were slowly gaining a bit of the hope that they all had feared was gone.

"George I think our baby brother is growing up." Fred said breaking out into false tears.

"I think your right brother." George said.

"Oh quit it you two, whose up next?" Ron questioned.

"The next person is…TONKS!" Fred exclaimed loudly.

**(A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I just wanted to say i'm not normally the one to ship Ron and Hermione, but I thought it worked best for the story line. I was super happy when i found out that Harry and Hermione were actually supposed to be together in the books and just wanted to say I CALLED IT!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the Harry Potter series! **

**(A/N I should have mentioned this earlier but you readers should really listen to the songs and imagine the characters singing! it helps a lot with the visual image!)**

**Chapter 3**

"Go Nymphy!" Sirius hollered.

"Don't ever call me that!" Tonks shouted, hair and face turning an impressive red that rivaled the Weasley's.

Sirius seeing this put his hands up in a silent gesture of defeat. He smirked when he realized his plan worked. It got her riled up and would give her confidence up on stage.

"Alright then, Tonks what can we do you for?" Fred asked.

"Hmmm I would like Till the World Ends by Britney Spears." Tonks said, she loved this song and knew it by heart. Same with Ron the lighting changed so she was standing in the spotlight. What shocked others was her clothing changed. Before she was wearing a standard cloak, but now she was in ripped leggings and a red shirt that complimented her figure. Her hair colored changed to a light pink and then she started to sing.

**This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see**

**Spit it out cause I'm dying for company**

**I notice that you got it**

**You notice that I want it**

**You know I can take it**

**To the next level, baby**

**If you want this good ish**

**Sicker than the remix **

**Baby, let me blow your mind Tonight**

**I cant take it, take it, take no more**

**Never felt like, felt like this before**

**Come on get me, get me on the floor**

**DJ what you, what you waiting for?**

**Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohh [x8]**

Remus never noticed how cute Tonks looked before. _Wait…what_! How could he think something like that, that's his best friend's cousin plus shes way younger than him! _But her voice is so beautiful_…

Tonks oblivious to Remus's train of thought continued to sing, she hasn't had this much fun in a long time.

**Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard. **

**Get you off with a touch dancing in the dark **

**You notice what I'm wearing **

**I noticin' your staring **

**You know that I can take it, **

**To the next level, baby **

**Hotter than the A-list **

**Next one on my hit list **

** Baby, let me blow your mind **

** Tonight **

**I cant take it, take it, take no more**

**Never felt like, felt like this before**

**Come on get me, get me on the floor**

**DJ what you, what you waiting for? **

** Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohh [x8]**

Sirius was going to comment to remus about how great of a singer she is but he noticed Remus's star-crossed look and snickered to himself. He always knew they had a thing for each other but then he groaned. With how low his self-esteem is and mix in his stubbornness it's going to take them forever to get together.

** See the sunlight, we ain't stopping**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends **

**If you feel it let it happen **

**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends **

** Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohh [x8]**

**See the sunlight, we ain't stopping**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends **

**If you feel it let it happen **

**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

As Tonks finished the last note everyone bursted out into cheers and some of the guys even whistled. Tonks flushed bright red, including her hair when she saw Remus. She knew that her previous feelings were true. She knew was she wanted him, and she'd make that happen if it's the last thing she were to do.

Sirius saw his cousin's look and smirked deeply, looks like he wont have to do anything after all.

"Wasn't that just magnificent Feorge?"

"Very much Gred!"

"Now whose up next?" Fred asked.

"Up next is _(dramatic pause)_ SIRIUS!"

**(A/N: I love Remus and Tonks but I hate how tragic their love is, so in my mind they live happily ever after and nothing bad happens to them! Agreed?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are we_ sure_ we want to hear him sing, we may just go deaf!" Remus snarked out

"Oi! Shut up Moons, I can sing perfectly fine thank you." Sirius smartly said back, sticking his tongue out at Remus like the mature adult he was.

"Whatever you say but don't let it happen like the last time." Remus shot back, smirking in remembrance of that particular memory.

Sirius blushed profusely "One time, and you never let it go." Sirius muttered as he walked up on stage.

"Well you ate_ ALL_ of the chocolate! You deserved it Padfoot." Remus with a smug expression on his face. Everyone was confused as to what they were talking about but let it be.

"Whatever Moony, now the song I choose is Somebody Told Me by the killers." Sirius replied still blushing but when he saw the look of mirth in Harry's eyes it warmed his heart.

'Wait your P_adfoot_!" Fred said shocked.

"And you're _Moony_!" George said with a look of awe.

"As in the marauders?! They said the exact same time, jumping up and down in anticipated excitement.

Remus and Sirius both said, cautious as to why they would like to know.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into laughter when they realized what just happened. Everyone was shocked to see them laughing so hard.

"What are you laughing about?" Sirius asked them, confused at the reaction.

Harry by now had tears of mirth in his eyes. "They _hehe_ worship _hehehe._" Harry couldn't finish because snickers were flying out of him and he couldn't seem to stop, neither could Ron but Hermione composed herself and answered, "they worship the marauders…and _hehehe._" Hermione ended up being thrown back into the throws of laughter. Everyone was shocked seeing them break into laughter like that, especially Harry. This was the first time they've seen a smile on his face in weeks, let alone laugh.

"Oh…well maybe we could talk about this after." Remus said pointedly at the twins, but he was secretly amused by the turn of events.

"Aw, fine!" the twins said in unison. They waited until the golden trio had their laughter under control then started the music. Sirius took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Breaking my back **

**Just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks  
And I've had it with this game **

** I'm breaking my back  
Just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close  
In a place like this **

Harry realized Sirius was singing about his time in Askaban and his wrongful imprisonment. He was glad Sirius could get his feelings out finally even if it was through singing, and that got him thinking maybe he could do that too?

**Anything goes  
But don't blink you might miss**

**Cause heaven ain't close  
In a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close  
In a place like this**

**Bring it back down  
Bring it back down tonight, hoo hoo  
Never thought I'd let a rumor  
Ruin my moonlight**

**Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year**

**It's not confidential  
I've got potential**

**Ready? Let's roll  
Onto something new  
Taking its toll  
And I'm leaving without you**

**Ready? Let's roll  
Onto something new  
Cause heaven ain't close  
In a place likethis  
Heaven ain't close  
So don't blink you might miss**

**Cause heaven ain't close  
In a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close  
In a place like this**

**Bring it back down  
Bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor  
Ruin my moonlight**

**Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year**

**It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around**

**Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe, baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try**

**But somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year**

**It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around**

**Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year**

**It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around**

**Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year**

**It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around **

Sirius after singing the last note bowed and told Moony "I told you I could sing."

Remus smirked and said "always knew you could Pads."

"_BROMANCE!"_ Tonks screamed out and everyone laughed heartily.

"Alright up next is REMUS!" George said, he couldn't believe that two of the marauders were HERE the whole time, right under their noses. "_But, wait wouldn't_ Harry..."

"HARRY you knew this whole time!" George said looking in shock at Harry.

"And you DIDNT tell us!" Fred exclaimed, thinking along the same lines as his brother.

"I'm sorry.." Harry said trailing off, he hoped the twins weren't mad at him for not telling him. The twins seeing the slight twinge of guilt in his eyes backed off.

"Hey, it's ok! were just shocked you could actually keep a secret like that from us!" George soothed lightly, adding a smirk for good measure.

"Hey! I can keep a secret perfectly fine thank you!" Harry said indignantly.

"Sorry mate, but you can be a horrible liar." Ron added in.

"Oi, like you can do better!" Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron.

"As hilarious as this is, isn't it Moony's turn to sing?" Sirius smirked out at Remus, who glared at him.

"You just _HAD_ to remind everyone, didn't you?"

"You know you love me moons."

"I know but sometimes I wonder why."

"_OI_! I'm _really_ feeling the love moony!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"as you should." Remus smirked back.

"Alright calm down you too, I think it's time Remus goes to sing." Tonks said, getting annoyed at waiting. She really wanted to hear Remus sing.

"You just want to hear him sing Nymphy!" Sirius unknowingly echoed her thoughts.

"What did you just call me?" Tonks said, a warning tone in her voice.

"Nothing...nothing." Sirius retreated quickly, a mad Nymphy is an unhappy and sore Sirius.

"That's what I thought." Tonks said smugly, watching Remus walk onto the stage.

**A/N Hope you guys liked the chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Remus walked up onto stage, while Sirius was whistling and cheering him on.

"You can do it you old dog!" Sirius yelled out to him. Remus paused; turned around, walk back and slapped Sirius in the back of the head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Sirius complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for calling me old, you nitwit" Remus replied smirking. This got another round of laughter from everyone else. Remus noticed Harry laughing with earnest and felt a feeling of warmth. "_At least we can bring a smile back on his face, that means he not to far gone"_ Remus thought to himself.

Walking back up on stage, he made his way over to the twins.

"Oh king of pranks we welcome you to the stage!" Fred said dramatically bowing in front of him.

Oi! He isn't the king, I am!" Sirius yelled sticking his tongue out at Remus.

"No your not I am, Fred even said so!" Remus replied acting equally childish as Sirius.

"Fine will settle this like grown adults," Sirius said while making his way onto the stage, stopping in front of Remus. "Ok, on one…two…three rock, paper, scissors!" Sirius ending up with rock and Remus scissors. "Ha I win!" Sirius said dancing around Remus.

"Ya but I'm still the brilliant one." Remus said indignantly, causing Sirius to stop and stick his tongue out again.

"Ya but im still the handsome one." Sirius said mock haughtily, sticking his nose up in the air and made his way back to his seat. The whole room by now were in tears from laughing.

"That was a good impression of Malfoy!" Ron commented, making everyone who knew Malfoy laugh even harder.

"I do _not_ sound like Malfoy." Sirius said, horrified that that was even a possibility.

"You kinda did Pads." Harry said through chuckles. Sirius turned into dog form and tackled Harry, coating Harry in slobber.

"_Eww,_ you mangy mutt get off me!" Harry said, though he was laughing through it all. Sirius satisfied, transformed back and returned to his seat.

"O.K well now that that's done what song do you wish to sing?" George said.

"I choose Monster by Skillet." Remus said to the shock of everyone. Mild-mannered Remus singing a rock song?!

"**The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster. **

Sirius knew that his mate still felt like he was a monster, but it still pained him to know that's what his friend thought of himself. It seems as though all of James and his hard work at boosting his self-confidence crumbled after the years of isolation.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end.**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster **

Harry felt a righteous anger boiling in his stomach. Not at Remus, but at the treatment he knew his old professor received. Harry gritted his teeth and vowed to say something at the end.

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster."**

After that final chord Harry stood up. Everyone else deep in thought, startled and looked at him.

"Prof…Moony you are **_not _**a monster! I have faced those who are monsters. Voldemort is a monster and if you say you are one too that must mean you would have to share something in common with him, which I know you do not!" Harry said. "You are one of the kindest people I have ever meant, and have a brilliant mind, to waste it on thinking self destructing thoughts is stupid!"

He was a little out of breath after saying all of that but he was glad he did.

Remus had a sheen to his eyes and choked out "Thanks cub." and went to give him a hug before going back to sit down.

"I hope you know he's right" Tonks whispered into his ear, making him blush profusely.

"Alright next up is Hermione!"

**(A/N: Please read and review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or story line...sadly**

**Chapter six**

"Well looks like I'm next." Hermione thought to herself and before she got up Ron whispered into her ear "I'm sure you'll be fantastic."

"Yuck Ron let your girl get up onto the stage!" George hollered out before getting hexed by Hermione.

"You know what that was for." Hermione glared at him knowing what he was going to say.

"Ron never make her angry! Her hexes hurt!" George said while rubbing his leg where the hex hit.

"Oi don't I know it" Ron said before quickly shutting his mouth after seeing the expression on his girlfriends face.

"At least it wasn't Hogwarts A History she hit you with!" Harry said rubbing the phantom pain on his head from where she had hit him the last time. Hermione glared at him, who quickly shut him up also, but she was secretly relieved that he was joking again.

"Shut up you two, now the song I want is Firework by Katy Perry." Hermione felt a little nervous but as soon as the music started she let it take her away. This song held meaning for her. So many times she was bullied for being smart and she never had any true friends before Harry and Ron. As she thought this the lights in the room dimmed and a pink solo light focused on her. Hermione took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? **

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin **

**Like a house of cards, on blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under? **

**Screams but no one seems to hear a thing **

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you **

**'Cause there's a spark in you? **

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine **

**Just own the night like the 4th of July **

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework **

**Come on, let your colours burst **

**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" **

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe **

_"Who knew Hermione could sing so beautifully?" _Ron thought to himself as he stared at his girlfriend in the pink light.

As Hermione sang, the twins unleashed some of the fireworks that they had made. Never say the twins weren't dramatic. Everyone gasped at how beautiful it looked and slowly got drawn into the warmth the music held.

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space **

**You're original, cannot be replaced **

**If you only knew what the future holds **

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

Harry and Ron shared a look_. "Does she still feel this way?"_ they both thought. They knew that right when the song ended they had to ensure she knew that they need her and that they will ALWAYS be friends.

**Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed **

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road **

**Like a lightening bolt, your heart will glow **

**And when it's time you'll know **

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine **

**Just own the night like the fourth of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework **

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth **

**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" **

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y **

**Baby, you're a firework **

**Come on, let your colours burst **

**Make 'em go "Aah, aah, aah" **

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe **

**Boom, boom, boom **

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon **

**It's always been inside of you, you, and you **

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough **

**'Cause, Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework **

**Come on, let your colours burst **

**Make em go "Aah, aah, aah" **

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe **

**Boom, boom, boom **

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon **

**Boom, boom, boom **

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. **

As the final note was sung, everyone stood up and applauded her. Harry and Ron shared a glance then ran on stage to give her a hug. Harry turned to Hermione and everyone soon quieted realizing that he was about to say something.

"'Mione, never doubt for one second that your anything but truly amazing." Harry looked at her seriously, and before long Ron cut in.

"Without you Hermione, I'm not even sure how we would have made it through the years." Ron said equally serious, before swooping in to give Hermione a passionate kiss. Harry very awkwardly coughed, making Hermione blush and Ron glare.

"Really, mate?" Ron asked.

"Hey I'm not the one who decided to kiss her in front of the teachers, and your parents, AND the twins who have a camera." Harry said, laughing when the Ron's face lost its color before turning red again.

"Hey don't stop on the account of us!" Fred said, still holding the camera.

"Ya, you guys make SUCH an adorable couple!" George teased lightly, but he was serious when he said they made a cute couple.

"Alright then, whose next?" McGonagall questioned, as it was getting pretty late.

"Next is…US" Fred and George exclaimed, high fiving each other.

**"**Um…we'll be right back!" They both shouted before leaving the room, leaving all who was left bewildered.

**(A/N: So sorry about the REALLY late update. Honestly disappointed in myself with how late I updated. I recently went to Colorado, and if any of you saw a group of teenagers in Denver or any nearby places that was probably me and the orchestra and band group I was in! We wore a lot of red, and just went crazy most of the time! If you saw us comment!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been so busy in school! I can't wait for summer so I can write more freely! Please as I've said before read and review PLEASE!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the songs mentioned. **

**Chapter 7**

Harry and the others waited patiently for the twins and were quite curious as to what they were up too. When it came to the twins, well you never knew what could happen!

"What do you think is going on?" Harry whispered to Ron, who was staring at the door with a bewildered look on his face.

"I have no idea, which is what scares me the most." Ron whispered back.

"I thought Hermione scared you the most." Harry smirked when he say Ron blush.

"_Oi_! I am not scared of Hermione!" Ron shot back, but unfortunately for him, Hermione heard him.

"What was that, _Ronald_?" Hermione glared at him. Harry put the most innocent look on his face to fly under her radar, and Hermione smirked inwardly at the twos expressions.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Ron quickly placated, not wanting to get hurt.

"Whipped." Could be heard from a snickering Sirius who was soon whacked beside the head by Tonks.

"Bloody _hell_ woman, that hurt!" Sirius whined.

"O come off it Sirius, both you and I know you deserved that one." Remus said smiling at him.

"Yeah, well I'm not going down quietly!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And when were you _ever_ quiet in the first place, Sirius?" Professor Mcgonnagal sarcastically put in, making quiet a few of the order fall of their chairs laughing.

"_Ooo_ you just got burned Siri." Harry said, giggling quite madly.

"Oh just you wait, I'll get my revenge on you later for laughing at your poor godfather!" Sirius said, mischief in his eyes. Harry gulped, but before they could reply they heard a thump at the door. Before anyone could reach for their wands, Fred and George came flying out, with fireworks going off, and their laughter radiating the air.

"Hope you didn't miss us for long!" Fred said and Harry noticed that the twins were dressed in…fox…costumes?

"What on Earth?" Molly said, looking at Arthur in bewilderment.

"Well, looks like the twins finally went of the rocker!" Ron said, shaking his head.

"Now the song we chose" Fred started,

"Is purely an amazingly brilliant song" George continued.

"Its name is _What does the Fox say_ by Ylvis!" They chorused together.

"Oh, no!" Hermione and Harry groaned, they've heard this song and it stays stuck in your head forever.

"Who showed you that video?!" Harry questioned, "Now see that is our secret" Fred said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Before Harry could say anymore the first beats of the song was heard, and Hermione and Harry shared a look. They should've known they'd pick a song like this.

Everyone turned their attention to Fred who opened the song.

**Dog goes woof **

**Cat goes meow**

** Bird goes tweet **

**and mouse goes squeak**

Everyone looked at eachother in bewilderment. Wondering what the heck was going on.

**Cow goes moo**

** Frog goes croak **

**and the elephant goes toot **

**Ducks say quack **

**and fish go blub **

**and the seal goes ow ow ow**

"Well atleast they learned something through the years." Mcgonnagel put in. All the teachers laughed silently at her joke. They all knew that the twins were smart though. How else would they be able to make all those pranks?

**But theres one sound **

**That no one knows**

** What does the fox say? **

**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! **

**Gdingeringeding! **

**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! **

**What the fox say? **

**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! **

**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! **

**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! **

**What the fox say? **

**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! **

**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**

** Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! **

**What the fox say? **

**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! **

**Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**

** Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**

** What the fox say?**

Everyone was clapping along now and they all were starting to enjoy themselves. They all watched as George came forward and took the spotlight.

**Big blue eyes**

** Pointy nose **

**Chasing mice **

**and digging holes**

** Tiny paws **

**Up the hill**

** Suddenly youre standing still **

**Your fur is red **

**So beautiful **

**Like an angel in disguise**

Everyone listened as the twins sang in harmony, and they had to agree that they werent too bad. They all bursted out laughing when they started dancing. They did everything from the air quitar to the spilts.

**But if you meet a friendly horse **

**Will you communicate by **

**mo-o-o-o-orse? **

**mo-o-o-o-orse? **

**mo-o-o-o-orse? **

**How will you speak to that ho-o-o-o-orse?**

** ho-o-o-o-orse? **

**ho-o-o-o-orse? **

**What does the fox say?**

** Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! **

**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**

** Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! **

**What the fox say? **

**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! **

**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**

** Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! **

**What the fox say? **

**A-hee-ahee ha-hee! **

**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**

** A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**

** What the fox say? **

**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! **

**Woo-oo-oo-ooo! **

**What does the fox say? **

They all laughed as Sirius went on stage in Padfoot form and started dancing along with the twins. Padfoot was leaping back and forth, doing flips, and walking on two paws. Harry laughed the hardest at seeing this and just knew that Sirius was going to be sore for the next couple of days.

**The secret of the fox Ancient mystery **

**Somewhere deep in the woods**

** I know youre hiding **

**What is your sound? **

**Will we ever know? **

**Will always be a mystery **

**What do you say? **

**Youre my guardian angel**

** Hiding in the woods **

**What is your sound? **

**Wa-wa-way-do **

**Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do **

**Wa-wa-way-do **

**Will we ever know? **

**Bay-budabud-dum-bam**

** I want to **

**Mama-dum-day-do **

**I want to**

** I want to know! **

**Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do.**

As the last chord rang out, the twins bowed deeply to everyones cheers. Sirius was left panting on the ground, much to the amusement to everyone.

"Woot, nice job Fred" George said, clapping his twin on the shoulder.

"You werent to bad yourself." Fred replied, smiling at his twin.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Sirius yelled, or more like panted.

"We could never forget about you padfoot!" Harry yelled up.

"But I think you need to get in better shape Paddy old pal." Remus snarked at his old friend,

"_Oi_! I didn't see you coming up here!" Sirius said, sticking his tongue out.

"Touche" Remus said, offering some water to his gasping friend.

"Okay one more before lights out." Molly said, as much fun as this was, it was getting late.

"Okay the next one up is…_HARRY_" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh no" Harry said, paling.


End file.
